


Paws Up!

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Kanan has a new idea for her and Ruby to try out, in their own little way.





	Paws Up!

**Author's Note:**

> My half of a fic/art trade with @love-liver-and-onions on Tumblr! This was really fun to work on :D two of my favorite things, petplay and fluffy KanaRuby~ [Here's her half!](https://love-liver-and-onions.tumblr.com/post/166933768540/finally-done-ruby-is-having-trouble-training-her)

It was a rare surprise to see Kanan in the club room while You and Ruby were making costumes unless she was getting fitted for a costume or she had something to get. However, in the past few days, Ruby noticed that Kanan was lingering around, poking at outfits or just slumping across the table and watching them work. In that particular set of costumes, they were all supposed to have certain jobs. Kanan had said from the very beginning that she wanted to be a police officer, so after a couple of days, Ruby asked, “Are you waiting to see your costume? We usually do the third years’ last...I have the design, if you want to see it.”

 

“Uh, no,” Kanan said, quite simply. It was just her and Ruby that day, with You at swim practice. Ruby was working on Yoshiko’s costume, a magician (which was so grandly requested). Ruby enjoyed the company of Kanan, but it was a little confusing. “I can wait.”

 

Ruby furrowed her brow. She was certain that that was why Kanan was lingering around the club room...if it wasn’t that, then what was it? “Is everything o-okay?”

 

As cheery as ever, Kanan replied, “Yup!”

 

“Oh. Alright. It’s just that, um...” Ruby averted her gaze. She didn’t want Kanan to seem unwanted.

 

However, Kanan spared her the worry. “Yeah, I know, I usually don’t hang out here...but...well, since we’re alone, I guess I can say it. I’m really interested in You-chan’s outfit.”

 

“You-chan’s...?” That was one of the first ones they made, so Ruby had to think back to remember it. “Oh, yeah! She’s a doggy detective.”

 

“Yeah, that,” Kanan said, her tone a bit rushed. Ruby looked up from her needlework and over at Kanan, who was staring pointedly at the table; possibly to hide the growing blush that Ruby could barely see. “I really like it. She’ll look great in it, for sure! But...it reminds me of some things. Some things that I wanted us to do, and...please don’t be angry. Or, afraid.”

 

With that, Ruby was already afraid! “What?! Wh-why would I be...a-angry, or-”

 

“You won’t be,” Kanan quickly said, trying to do damage control. “Aw, see, I knew I would mess this up...it’s nothing bad. It’s just new. You see, I like the little puppy motif. That’s all. I like it a lot.”

 

Ruby bit her lip, thinking hard. “Well...I guess I can work some puppy ears and a tail into your design. Ooh, maybe I could put them on your hat-”

 

“I-I think you’re missing the point. I like the puppy thing, but not in a costume,” Kanan said. Ruby always knew her to be laidback; right then, she was anything but, tripping over her words nervously. “I was thinking it could be more private. As in, just us. And I’m dressed up like a pup, and you treat me like one, too.”

 

Ruby flushed. By the way Kanan said “private” Ruby knew that she  _ had _ to mean something in...the bedroom. Ruby grew nervous at that, fiddling with the needle in her fingers. If Kanan was a puppy, wouldn’t Ruby be the one to give commands and decide what they did and all of that? That was usually  _ Kanan’s _ job, at least in terms of their relationship. Kanan must have noticed Ruby’s discomfort, because she mumbled an apology. 

 

At that, Ruby started to feel a little guilty. “You don’t have to be sorry. I r-really want to, but...you’re usually the one who takes charge of stuff when we’re doing stuff like that, so I wouldn’t know what to do.”

 

“That’s fine! Don’t worry. It doesn’t have to be anything like sex, alright? We can just have fun together. It’ll be like...acting!” That was a soothing comparison for Kanan to make. Ruby was  _ acting _ like she owned a puppy, and Kanan was  _ acting _ like she  _ was _ the puppy. “If that still makes you uncomfortable, I understand-”

 

“No! That sounds...fun. And easier than what I was thinking about.” Ruby left Yoshiko’s costume on the table, folding up what she had completed and laying the needle on top. She walked over to the closet where all of Aqours’ costumes hung and looked at You’s costume. She took the dog-ear headband off of the hanger and unclipped the tail from the back. “See? We can just borrow these, and bring them back when they’re done, right?”

 

Kanan’s eyes lit up. She was so excited that Ruby thought the tail would wag, if put on her. “Y-yeah! Alright. Are we going to do it...now? We can go to my house,” Kanan said, suddenly bashful. Ruby nodded, hoping Kanan wouldn’t remain too shy. They wouldn’t get anywhere if she did...

* * *

“Sorry the costume didn’t have a dog collar,” Ruby called into the bathroom as Kanan prepared herself. She was laying back on Kanan’s bed, her feet dangling off of the edges. Kanan’s bed had a huge light-gray comforter, and even darker gray sheets with matching pillowcases. Everything was soft to lay on, and it all smelled like Kanan, so Ruby didn’t really want to get up. She had to, though, when her puppy came out... “Onee-chan thought that that would be going too far.”

 

Kanan laughed loud enough for Ruby to hear, even with their distance. “Yeah, that sounds like Dia. Oh, well. This’ll do. I’m ready, I think.”

 

Ruby darted to a sitting position, her heart pounding in her chest. Hopefully Kanan wouldn’t mind how sweaty she was getting out of nervousness. When the bathroom door creaked open, Ruby craned her neck to see more. Kanan seemed a little less shy, leaning against the door frame. Ruby hopped off of the bed and ran over, inspecting her closely. “Wow! So cute,” Ruby said, in awe, as if she hadn’t made those very ears and tail herself. She scratched Kanan’s head between the ears, and Kanan giggled a little. “C-can you turn around?”

 

A little surge of pride welled in Ruby’s chest. She had given her first command! Kanan obeyed quickly, too, spinning around. The tail swung back and forth a little due to Kanan’s movement, but it looked perfect on her, clipped to the back of her pants. “So? How do I look? Do you like it?”

 

“You don’t have to sound so nervous,” Ruby said, even though she was quite anxious herself. She prompted Kanan to turn around by grabbing her arm and pulling it a little, so Kanan turned to face her again. Ruby reached up and pet Kanan between the ears. Kanan closed her eyes, relaxing into Ruby’s touch.

 

For a few peaceful moments, Kanan let Ruby stroke her head, even though Ruby had to get on her toes a little to reach it. When Kanan opened her eyes and noticed Ruby struggling to reach up, she chuckled. “I’m the puppy, and yet  _ you’re _ the one being cute.” Ruby pouted a little at that; any other time, Kanan certainly would have patted her on the head, but it seemed like their roles were becoming clearer. “Should we sit on the bed...Ruby-sama?”

 

Ruby squealed at that, covering her face. “Wh-why did you address me like that...?”

 

“Well, you’re my owner, right? Shouldn’t I call you that?”

 

Ruby wondered just how much Kanan had thought about doing that kind of thing, to be so sure of herself and what she should do. Or did she research it before coming over? That thought made Ruby embarrassed;  _ she _ should have looked roleplaying up on the internet to see what she had to do... “You can call me that, I g-guess. It’ll take some getting used to,” Ruby said, trying to seem confident. She supposed she would need confidence in order to be as dominant as Kanan wanted her to be. Then, she paused. “Wait. The bed? Y-you want...to...on the bed?”

 

“No, not like that! I just thought it would be easier for you to pet me then,” Kanan explained, placing her hands on Ruby’s shoulders. Ruby let out a sigh of relief. She was always making mistakes around Kanan, but it seemed like she was out for a new record that evening. “This doesn’t have to go any further then you want it to. Really, I’d just prefer it if we kind of...relaxed together. Like I said, we’re just acting.”

 

Ruby almost wanted to point out how, if her father allowed her to have a dog, it would most certainly not be allowed on her bed. However, they were acting, so it didn’t matter. Ruby nodded, and took Kanan’s hand, leading her over to the bed. She was really starting to wish she had a collar and leash, though; Kanan would have loved to be pulled around on it.

 

Together, they climbed on the bed, with Kanan laying a little lower down so that she could rest her head on Ruby’s chest. Kanan began to move a pillow behind Ruby’s back out of instinct, but Ruby shook her head. “D-don’t worry, your...o-owner’s got it! Just relax, puppy,” Ruby said. Kanan’s eyes lit up at that, and Ruby felt herself smile without even telling herself to. She shifted the pillow behind her and then laid back again, much more comfortable. She was between two of the softest things ever: her pillow and her girlfriend (or, rather, her pet).

 

“Ruby-sama,” Kanan sing-songed. “Can you pet me again?”

 

“Sure! You’ve b-been a really good dog, Kanan-chan.” Kanan giggled a little bit, and although Ruby felt like Kanan was teasing her inwardly, she complied and started to stroke Kanan’s head again, with the ears shifting a little as Ruby’s hand nudged them. Kanan nuzzled Ruby’s hand, making a sort of purring noise.  _ Maybe she should have been a kitty, instead. _

 

Ruby laughed at that, imaging Kanan meowing and clawing at Ruby’s thigh. Kanan cocked her head, much like a puppy would, and Ruby wondered if that was just her natural reaction, or more “acting”. “Hey, what’s so funny, Ruby-sama?”

 

“S-sorry, I was just thinking...” Ruby paused, wondering how Kanan would react to being called a cat. Instead, she said, “I was thinking that maybe you should...bark for me? Puppies do that too. Well, of course, I-I didn’t need to tell you that...”

 

After feeling embarrassed, Ruby started to ramble, but Kanan just let her go on until she finally trailed off. “That sounds fun. I could give it a go,” Kanan said, confident, and seeming to break character for a moment. “You should give me a command, though.”

 

“...Huh? But how do I...oh! I get it!” Ruby cleared her throat.  _ Alright...nice and confident, Ruby, don’t mess this up... _ “Kanan-chan, s-speak!”

 

Ruby was ashamed of her stutter, but Kanan didn’t seem to mind. She replied with nothing but a loud, almost squeaky “yap”, something Ruby would expect to hear from a chihuahua. Ruby couldn’t help herself; she burst into laughter, and Kanan followed after, collapsing into Ruby and giggling into her neck. “Man, that was weird,” she said, gasping for air. “But that was good, right? Did I do good?”

 

Kanan seemed to be desperate for approval, much like a dog who had just did a perfect trick. Ruby smiled warmly, petting Kanan with both hands and mussing her hair a little. “You did really good, Kanan-chan! Good puppy! I wish I had some treats for you...”

 

“Um, I don’t think humans can eat those,” Kanan said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean  _ real _ treats. I j-just mean, something sweet that you like. Like...seaweed! But we don’t really keep things like that in the house,” Ruby said, apologetic.

 

Kanan didn’t seem at all put off, grinning widely. “Don’t worry, Ruby-sama. I’ve got an idea for my treat. Close your eyes, alright?”

 

As fun as it was to tell Kanan to do silly things, Ruby was a little relieved when Kanan gave her an order. “Alright, here goes,” Ruby said, letting her eyes slip shut. 

 

The smile on her face just wouldn’t leave before, but it quickly turned into something else when she felt Kanan’s lips on hers. She kept her eyes shut, but lifted a hand to grip Kanan’s arm as the kiss deepened. Kanan was always a great kisser, but it seemed like she was even more energetic then. It wasn’t necessarily lustful, but certainly fast-paced. When they pulled away, Ruby felt almost dizzy. 

 

Ruby opened her eyes. She must have been wearing a dazed expression, because Kanan snickered at her and snuggled up close. Ruby wrapped both of her arms around Kanan, content with how affectionate Kanan seemed to be. Docile, too, but still excitable. “That was super fun, Ruby-sama. Do you want to give me some more commands, so I can get more treats?”

 

For a moment, Ruby considered it. Then, tentatively, she said, “C-can we just stay like this for a little while? My puppy should get snuggled, too...”

 

Kanan looked up from her place on Ruby’s chest, her eyes as earnest and loving as always. “Well, snuggling is just fine, too. That’s a treat all on its own!”

**Author's Note:**

> one last request, rin's birthday fic, then im at 99 fics in the archive, by my calculations...what to do for big 100...


End file.
